


I Hate You, I Love You

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angry Kissing, Everyone hates John's mustache, Fighting that turns to kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock comes back from the dead, Short One Shot, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Sherlock comes back from the dead. John loses it.





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend gave me a writing challenge where I have to write five different kiss scenes with five different couples. Here is the Johnlock angry kiss.

"And what can I get you, good sir?"  
"Eh, surprise me."  
"Oh, you'll be plenty surprised in a moment."  
John looked confusedly up at the waiter, and his eyes widened as the man dropped his French accent, pulled off his apron, and began rubbing his mustache off. "Does yours rub off too?" the man questioned casually, checking his finger to see how much of the marker he had succeeded in removing.  
John couldn't believe it. He glanced over at his friend Mary, wondering if she was seeing this too. Judging by her expression, she was.  
"Y-you...  _you_ ," he whispered, looking back up at the man.   
"Surprise," the man said, with an extremely annoying grin that suggested he had done nothing wrong at all.  
"Two years," John growled softly. "Two  _bloody_  years. All I needed was one message, one call,  _anything_  to let me know you were alive!"  
"Yes, well, you're unaware of the strict pressure I was under at the time," Sherlock said easily. "Moriarty, you know..."  
John's face was dangerous, and Sherlock could tell he was about to be walloped. "Just one question though, just one question," he said quickly when John began showing signs of shooting upwards and throwing his fist at the speed of light.  
John paused, and looked up at him expectantly.  
Sherlock looked back at him, examining his best friend's newly acquired mustache, which looked quite horrible on him and made him look much older than he was. "Are you really keeping that?"

* * *

 

"I still can't believe you," John said, not quite yelling, but the slow anger that shook in his voice was much more threatening anyway. " _Two years_... you were alive this whole time! I---do you have any idea what I've gone through?!"  
"You got along just fine without me before you met me," Sherlock said, waving his hand. "The only disadvantage we have now is that I couldn't stop you from growing that." he nodded toward John's facial addition.  
"Just shut up about the bloody mustache!" John yelled. "That's not the point! Of course I didn't get along fine, yes, I enjoyed my job in the army but that doesn't mean it wasn't traumatizing. And you---you set me right," he said, his voice stuttering a little. "So no, I wasn't just BLOODY FINE WITHOUT YOU!"  
"Really John, you don't think you're overreacting just a bit?" Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows mockingly, and John lost it.  
"I LOST MY PRAT OF A BEST FRIEND WHEN HE FAKED HIS BLOODY DEATH AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME AFTER TWO YEARS! I can't, I just---" John grabbed Sherlock's face, and Sherlock was absolutely sure he was going to hit him again, but he got something very different. John's lips smashed against Sherlock's, and Sherlock inhaled sharply in surprise. He was bewildered; his brain had not seen this coming at all, and that never happened. And of all people,  _John_  was the one to shock him like this. His eyes were wide, studying John's face. John's eyes were determinedly closed, and he was pressing his lips hard against Sherlock's, before he finally pulled away, gasping for breath. The confusing part was that he still looked angry, and Sherlock had never been so lost in his life.  
"I hate you," John said with a dirty look, and he just walked away, leaving Sherlock even  _more_  confused.  
"John!" he called back helplessly, wondering if John was clever enough to have shocked him like this on purpose as revenge. "John, I---"  
"Fine," John said, halting suddenly and marching back to Sherlock. "Fine. You want me to say it? I'll bloody say it. Christ, Sherlock, I'm in love with you. I  _hate_  you so much but I'm in love with you and that's why I want to kiss you and beat your arse at the same time."   
Sherlock narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and glanced to the side, analyzing this. "I never took you as a kinky---"  
John blushed. "Not like that," he said quickly. "You---you know what I mean. Sherlock, having to watch you like that. Having to watch you jump off that building, see you lying there on the ground covered in blood, taking your pulse myself and seeing you were dead... I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it." He shut his eyes, which were beginning to well up. "I couldn't  _take_ it," he whispered, his voice cracking, and he felt Sherlock pull him into his arms, and he broke down. God, he hated him, but he had missed this. He loved this prick so much, he had missed how annoying he was.  
"John," Sherlock murmured, his chin resting on top of John's head. "Why do you love me?"  
John cleared his throat, looking up at him. "I don't even know." That wasn't true. He could write a book on why he loved Sherlock, his feelings were so complex. And then he heard...  
"I love you too," Sherlock whispered, ever so softly.  
John pulled out of his arms and looked up, praying that Sherlock was serious this time. He seemed to be. "Sherlock," he said cautiously, "I swear if you're---"  
"No," Sherlock said, in the same soft voice. "I'm not. I've loved you since our first case, John. I thought it was obvious."  
"I---well nothing that's obvious to you is obvious to me---"  
"It was obvious to everyone else too," Sherlock said. "Why do you think so many people thought we were already together? They could see how I looked at you. They could tell. You were the only one that didn't know I was in love with John Watson."  
John looked up at him helplessly. "But... I'm so ordinary," he said. "What could you possibly like about me?"  
Sherlock nearly laughed. "John, you're an idiot. I love you because you're just the right amount of ordinary. You're ordinary enough to balance me out, to keep me sane, to keep me from killing myself out of boredom or something of the sort. But you still understand me. You're the only person that's ever put up with me. You were my first friend, you were the one that made me understand friendship and made me care about people in a way I never thought was possible. You're... you're just John."  
John swallowed. "You're never this sappy, what's wrong with you?"  
Sherlock did laugh this time, albeit a bit nervously. "I... I had a lot to say on the matter."  
John smiled, for the first time that entire night, for the first time in two years, it seemed. "God, I missed you," he whispered, and he leaned up and kissed Sherlock again.


End file.
